Race 300
by darkness wasted
Summary: A 300 track race with Sonic and friends. Ocs and Authors welcomed. A mixture of movie and TV show tracks are coming soon. ShadxAmyxSon, KnuxRouge, TailsxCream, OcxOc, OcxOc...Alot of OC connections here. Enjoy. Goal: 300 Chapters. Each Chap is one track.
1. Sonic and Friends Are In

**Race 300**

**Ages: **

Sonic: 22

Shadow:25 (Most likely 75)

Tails:19

Knuckles:24

Amy:20

Rouge:24

Cream:19

Tikal:20

Possible others in the future.

"Sonic get your foot off the gas! Sonic! I can't work on the car when you're trying to drive it off the lift!" Tails said from the ground. The car was a working progress and Sonic thought it'd be fun to try and drive it while it'd was being held up on the lift.

"Oh man! Tails calm down! I'm just having some fun." The blue blur said hopping out of the car.

The yellow two tailed fox rolled his eyes and lowered the car so he can work on it's motor. Knuckles was sitting on a chair leaning back on it. He had his arms behind his head and the chair was on it's back legs. Amy and Rouge were just annoyed with the boys.

"Oh my god Tails." Amy said shaking her head.

"What?" Tails said still under the hood.

"You and that piece of crap! Just marry it and live happily ever after!" Rouge said.

"It's not crap!" All of the adult males said.

They were in Tails' workshop to hang out which annoyed the kitsune. He wanted to work on the car he got so he could drive it.

Then they heard a knock on the garage door.

"Who is it?" Tails said from the car.

"It's me, Alex." An echidna said.

"Oh hey bro." Knuckles said opening the garage door. Alex was Knuckles' younger brother. They almost looked like twins but Alex was orange instead of red.

"So did you hear about the big street race in Station Square!" The orange echidna smirked.

"What! A street race! Here! In Station Square!" Sonic said running up to the 17 year old male.

"Yup and the winner gets five chaos emeralds!" Alex smiled.

"FIVE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Knuckles shouted.

"Uh-huh. All you need is a fast car and make it so it has weapons and you're good to go! It's a 300 track race all over the world but it's street and not professional. So some people are going to get hurt." Alex shrugged.

"Count me in baby! I'm out of here to get myself a car!" Rouge flew out of the garage.

"Well she's in. How about you guys?"

"Sure! I'd love to join!" Amy giggled.

"Why? Girls can't race!" Sonic laughed. Amy growled at him and took out her hammer.

"What did you say!" Shad screamed.

"Girls cannot raugghh!" Sonic got smacked with hammer. He bumped into Knuckles who bumped into Tails knocking the poor fox into the car. He came back out covered in oil.

"SONIC!" The fox yelled.

Amy ran off to find Tikal and see about a car.

"Okay Amy is in. Well to fill you in. Military and War are incharge of this event with that new human D. So far they want anybody." Alex shrugged.

"So a human and two rogue hedgehogs are holding this thing?" Sonic asked.

"Actually it's D who's in charge. She asked for specific racers so no one gets killed out there." Alex smiled crossing his arms.

"Such as?" Knuckles said looking at his younger brother.

"Simple. If you know how to break, steer, and push on the gas you're fine."

"Sweet! I'm in!" Sonic smiled.

"Team or single?"

"Team!" Sonic smiled.

"Single!" Knuckles and Tails said.

"What?" Sonic said shocked.

"Huh? Oh hey it's M." Alex ran out to greet a fully black Shadow look a like.

"Hey M." Alex smiled.

"Hey Alex. We need 9mobians and 8 humans for racers. Fill those spots up. I'm now racing and so is War. To bad though. It's a fight for second place." M laughed.

"Military you're not always going to win." Alex said crossing his arms.

"Heheh. Watch me." The male smirked. He was way too cocky for his own good. Military left and Alex went back to his friends.

"Alright then. While you boys straighten things out I'm going to look for other rides. See ya." Alex ran off to find more racers.

"Well I have to go to. Rouge is probably out to get the master emerald." Knuckles zoomed out and Sonic left a bit after.

Tails was left alone in 'his' car. When all of a sudden he was hugged from behind.

"Huh? Cream!" He smiled.

"Heheh. Hey Tails. Working on the car I see." She smiled going near the engine.

"Yup. I want it to be finished for the street race in Station Square." Tails smiled.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of it and I think I'll race with Amy." The cream colore rabbit said.

"YOU CAN'T!" Tails shouted. Cream, was taken back and crossed her arms.

"And why not Miles Prowers?" She asked.

"Girls cannot race I um…I mean girls cannot…" Tails looked at his girlfriend and knew he said something wrong.

"We can so race Miles! Amy was right when you boys said we couldn't! I'll show you!" Cream stomped out of the garage and flew off.

"Cream wait! I never meant that!"

But she was already gone.

" Damn it!" Tails cussed aloud. He sighed and watched her go.

"I don't want you hurt." He sighed. He went back to the car to try and fix it for the race.

**Okay gang. I need 9 authors/races and I need 8 Ocs/racers. Send the applications now or forever sit in the stands. **

**TWO OCS PER AUTHOR! NO CHEATING! **


	2. Introduction of the New Racers

A/N:The racers are now Channing and Tammy Rose, SSG Tanner X. Echidna, SilverTargedies, Emily Blue Paw, and UniqueMelody. In that order of the list below. Thanks you guys. You can still enter. It's not too late. Tell your friends about this and join the track.

**Race 300**

**Racers (still looking for more)**

**Channing**

**Tammy **

**Channix-ends for Channing's side**

**Tim**

**Hunter**

**Tanner-ends for Tim's side**

**Taylor**

**Burn-ends Taylor's side.**

**Emily**

**Alan-ends Emily's side.**

**Anna**

**Autumn-ends Anna's side. **

**START…………YOUR…………. ENGINES!**

(Area may vary. Not everyone is in the same place.) (No one knows each other yet.)

Taylor and Burn. (Los Angelus, California.)

"Oh man. Nothing to do. Gee thanks for bringing me here Taylor." Burn smirked. It was a sunny day in Los Angelus and the girls were on their way to see a few friends that lived in the small town they were in.

Burn was a sleek, light-gray-furred cat with black paws and fiery orange eyes. Taylor was tall, slightly long black hair and had blue eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a tang top. They walked through the elevated city in search of there friend Dwain "The Rock" Johnson. .

"Are you sure Dwain wouldn't mind if we came over today?" Burn asked.

"It is his birthday. Besides we're going over for Max mostly." Taylor smiled.

They crossed a busy street and into a mega mall. They had to cut through the many stores in order to reach the ultra hotel where "The Rock" was staying. Taylor knows "The Rock" because of her friend Max. He was "The Rock's" echidna and a very tough one at that. The echidna was black and red. He looked liked Knuckles minus the spiked bandana. He seemed scary but in reality, he was nice. Just don't judge the appearance.

"Hey Taylor look at this!" Burn was looking at a poster on the wall of an Adiads shoe store.

"Hmm. This seems interesting." Taylor walked up to the poster and read it out loud."

"We would like to welcome any racers to Station Square for an all out street race. Any racers of ages ranging 12 and older will be permitted but be warned. This race is no holds bared. In other words. It's a battle race. All cars will need weapons and slick tricks to impress spectators in the events. All cars are more than welcomed and any skilled mechanics as well. The more mechanics out there the better. All mobians and humans alike are allowed to be in. Sign up and see you there!

Sponsored by….." Taylor read the sponsors from NASCAR to Sunoco. Then she reached the person in charge of the event.

Sincerely, Darkness Wasted.

"Can we go!" Burn asked.

"Hmm. Heck why not! Check out the prize!" Taylor pointed to the middle of the page. There sat a red, yellow, blue, white, and green chaos emerald.

"Wow! Five chaos emeralds as the grand prize! Sweet! We can sure help some people with those babies!" Burn smiled.

"Yeah! I'll call Dwain and tell him we're going to Station Square to compete! I'm sure he'd love to go!" Taylor said flipping open her cell phone.

"Hey Max. Yeah it's me. Tell Dwain that we're going to Station Square. Why? Oh me and Burn are signing up for the street race coming up. Yeah we girls are racing! Problem! Good. So we're coming over to give details. Okay then. See ya in a few. Bye." Taylor hung up and grabbed Burn's wrist. She pulled her all the way to the hotel.

Channing, Tammy, and Channix. (New York City)

"Come on guys! The movie's 'bout to start!" Channing smiled. Channing was in her apartment in N.Y.C. It was painted white with pieces of useful furniture. Such as a coffee table and sofa. A lot of pictures and a few other things here and there. Channing was African American, brown eyes, long short hair, Carmel chocolate skin. She had two friends named Channix and Tammy. Plus one chao named Cherry. Tammy was red hedgehog with long quills that reach down to her waist. Lime green eyes or emerald green eyes red fur and a peach muzzle and torso. Channix was a black hedgehog, with silver Eyes, peach muzzle and torso. Cherry Chao was a hot pink angel chao with a yellow/gold halo. They were going to watch _The Day After Tomorrow._ Tammy couldn't wait. She went to push play when a commercial came on. There on the screen stood a teenage girl with brown eyes, brunet hair, and a whitish complexion. She had a smile on her face and was standing on the race way in Florida.

"Hey guys! Name's Darkness Wasted but you can call me D. I'm here to tell you about an all out street race in Station Square! This race is no holds barred so anything goes! No killings or serious injury may take place. Those who cause them will be disqualified and the police would handle you. So anyway, I'd like to introduce two racers who just happen to be some of my best friends. Come on guys." A green hedgehog with red streaks all over came on and a fully black Shadow look a like came on too.

"Meet War and Military Tank. Both are brothers and are ready for some competition. So come on out and sign up! Anyone from the age of 12 and older can join! Just for the heck of it let the chao join. Let's see who can bring home the prize! Five gorgeous chaos emeralds! This is D signing off from the Florida speed way! See you at Station Square! Bye!" The commercial went to something that dealt with McDonalds and such.

"Channing did you see…." Channix's jaw dropped.

"Yeah." Channing smiled evilly.

"Can we?" Tammy asked egger.

"Yes!" Channing smiled.

All of the girls jumped off the floor and raced to the phone.

"Yeah this is Channing Rose. Well of course I want to sign up! Main reason I called." She laughed. She signed everyone up minus Cherry. Tammy didn't want the chao getting hurt by the other racers.

Tim, Tanner, and Hunter. (Ft. Bliss Texas.) (West Texas I think)

"Oh I am so sick of having nothing to do!" Tanner said upside down. He was sitting oh his bed and his head hung down form the side. He was an orange and white echidna with the camouflage army gear. He and his friends were training to be future soldiers.

"Yeah same here." Tim said from the computer. He was 19 and had black hair also a tanish skin color. He had the same gear on as Tanner. He wasn't on it he just looking at a black screen for no real reason.

"Oh man! I hate this! Turn the freakin TV on and just see what's on will ya?" Tanner asked Hunter.

Hunter was a dark blue hedgehog and had Shadow's quills. He also had a slight scar on his muzzle.

"Bossy huh?" Hunter said grabbing the remote. He tossed it to Tanner and it smacked the echidna in the nose.

"Oww! What the helll was that for! All I said was turn on the TV! Man!" Tanner rubbed his nose and glared at Hunter.

"Oops. I guess I don't know my own strength." Hunter said smiling evilly. Tim just saw the argument.

"At least it's something. Better than just huh?" His attention was brought to the TV. A commercial came on.

"Give me the freakin remote Hunter!" Tanner said grabbing Hunter's quills.

"Oww! Get the hell off! I was just playing around! God! Tim get him off me!" Hunter growled. Tim went over and took the remote instead.

"Well I see who you like more now!" Hunter said getting punched by Tanner.

"Shhh. Shut up will ya! I'm, watching this!" Tim said glaring back at the two.

"It's just a stupid commercial. What's the deal?" Tanner said from the floor.

"Hey check it out! A street race competition! Sweet!" Hunter sat in front of the TV like a little kid. Tanner was the oldest of the group but acted as if he was the youngest just like Hunter. Hunter was actually the youngest.

Tim was listening while Tanner swore silently to himself for not getting the remote.

"Hmm. Should we sign up?" Tim said thinking it would be fun.

"Heck yeah! Let's call!" Hunter said pulling out his cell.

"What!" Tanner yelled.

"Why not! We're racing a bunch of girls so it'll be easy!" Hunter smiled.

"Don't underestimate them Hunter." Tim frowned a bit annoyed with them.

"Yeah what ever. Just call the damn number and sign us up!" Hunter smiled.

Tim rolled his eyes and dialed the number.

_Hey this is D. What can I help ya with?_

"Yeah I want to sign up for the race."

_Oh awesome! Sweet. So okay just wait one second and I'll be right back. Sorry just something I have to do to make it official. _

"Yup." Tim shrugged. He waited until I came back on the phone.

_Okay. Name and location. Also you may only have two mobians with you if you'd like. _

"Name's Tim and the two mobians are Tanner and Hunter. We're at Ft. Bliss, Texas. Got that?"

_Yup. Okay. I got it. Now all I need to know is the type of car. What exactly is your specialty with cars?_

Emily Leot and Alan. (Baltimore)

"Come on Alan! Wake up already! Move your butt!" Emily the cheetah said.

"Oh shut the hell up and leave me alone Emily! I'm napping here!" The tiger said pulling the bed covers over his head.

"Don't you talk to me that way! Let's move! I have to go and meet Ashley at the park!" The cheetah said. She had blue hair also.

"Ashley who?" Alan asked.

"Tisadale you idiot! Now move!"

"Oh nooo! I don't want to wake up!" Alan smirked.

"Well wake up now! You have too." Emily said flipping the mattress.

"Oh you little devil! What was that for?" Alan said. Emily walked out the room and went to the kitchen. She went to the front door of her little home and saw the paper. She opened it for her dad to read but she found the flyer for the race.

"Hmm. Awesome! A race! Oh I am so there! Alan! Dad! Check this out!" Emily slammed the door shut and went to tell everyone in the house.

"Huh?" A much older cheetah stood from the kitchen table and the cheetah jumped him with the paper and flyer.

"Check it out dad! Now you can't say I'm a baby because I'm now 20 and I can beat those guys! So can I please go with Alan!" She said full of happiness.

Anna and Autumn (New Jersey)

"Okay Autumn let's take it form the top." Anna smiled.

"Okay Anna." Autumn was an orange hedgehog and a very sweet singer. Anna was Hispanic young lady with brunette hair.

"Okay Autumn really try this time. I know you were trying before but really sing it out." Anna smiled. The orange hedgehog nodded and started to sing in a lovely voice. Enough to make the toughest guy out there cry.

"Anna there's mail for you." A blue echidna said giving her the mail. Anna was in the auditorium of the musical school she worked in.

"Thanks Randle." Anna took the mail and the echidna walked off. He was the drummer in a band that was with the school.

"So what's the mail have to say?" Autumn asked sweetly.

"Well there is this race at Station Square. How about it?" Anna asked her friend.

"Yeah! It's almost break and we can sure have some fun with this!" She smiled.

"Grand prize is five chaos emeralds." Anna smiled reading the flyer.

"Let's go!" Autumn said taking Anna by the hand and pulling her to the office of the school to call the number.

"Yeah hello? I'd like to sign up." Anna smiled while on the phone.

Me, War. Military Tank. (Philadelphia.)

"Arragah!! Way to many callers! War pull the plug out the freakin wall!" I yelled. War smirked and pulled the plug out the wall. I slumped down on the blue sofa and sighed. M sat next to me and leaned against me.

"Wow mom you should really cancel this if it's a pain in the ass." War smirked grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"No way! I don't want to cancel this. Besides it's fun and the chaos emeralds need a new place to be." I smiled.

"So who do we have so far?" M asked. "What sorry loser is coming second?" M smirked.

"Okay first of all they're not losers! Second of all I looked them up making sure these guys aren't Eggman related." I opened my laptop and opened the Race 300 file.

"Who's first?" War asked kicking his feet up on the armrest and his head on the other one.

"Okay. We first have Taylor and Burn. Two very nice girls and they seem to be cool with "The Rock". Sweet! Okay number two we have Channing, Tammy, and Channix. Three awesome girls from New York City. Third we have a soldier from Ft. Bliss. Name's Tim and he has two mobians, Tanner and Hunter. I heard they want to be soldiers so they're training. Next we have Emily and Alan. Two wild cats with great personality. They seemed fire up about the race. Okay then we have Anna and Autumn. Apparently, one loves to sing. Nice. So those are the racers so far." I said shutting off the laptop.

"Okay and Alex said that Sonic's friends are joining. So that's a lot so far. Woo. I am tired. I better head to bed." I was about to go upstairs when my cell rang.

"Oh what the freak! Did you post my cell number too!" I yelled at the two.

"Ooops." War smirked.

M shrugged and crossed his arms. He slouched in his seat.

"Hello?"

_Hey D. It's Shadow._

"Shadow? You never call." I said in shock.

_Well sorry for not being social. Any ways sign me up. I'm so kicking some serious ass in this competition. _

"Okay Shadow. I hope you do. Well I hope everyone makes it to the finals without injury." I frowned thinking back to the racers I mentioned.

"Good luck to them. I am not holding back even if I am racing a bunch of girls." M frowned.

"Well bye Shadow and thanks." I hung up the phone and chucked it at M's head.

"Oww! What!" He yelled.

"They're not all girls you moron! So what if girls want to race! Is that a problem! Now goodnight and don't bother the racers! I'll be in my room." I went upstairs ready for bed.

"Hemo. A soldier, a signer, and a few chicks. Heheh. Let's have some fun with them." M grabbed my cell and dialed the numbers the racers gave me for contact.

"Prank one the Channing team." War smirked.

"Yeah Hi this is Military Tank hedgehog saying what would you like said at your eulogy. No this isn't a joke Tammy. I mean it. You better watch out chicky!" M hung up the phone and tossed it to War while he was laughing. War dialed the soldier from Texas.

"Yeah this is War talking. Who the hell am I? I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass in this race Tanner! Bubye! Losers!" War hung up with phone and tossed it to M. They prank called everyone on the list.

"Oh wow. Talk about a sorry bunch. No way we're letting them win." M said high fiving War.

"Yup. We are so winning bro." War smirked.

* * *

A/N: Racers are still needed. If no one else enters then the race is going to be just theses guys. Like I said. Applications are needed to be sent or forever sit in the stands. I thank my friends for joining. Oh and I need personality for this race. I need top know if you're serious or just perky about things. Maybe both. I also need car color and car types. Plus track ideas. Give me those and I'll be able to continue faster.

Okay the story will be a big so help will be needed if that's okay. Any help given will be credited to the person who gave me the idea. War and Military are getting cocky. Show'em who's boss out there! If no more candidates come in then the race will start soon. Oh and one more thing. First track is still undecided. Any ideas are more then welcomed. Send them my way and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Unexpected Apperences

A/N: No more OCs are needed. Smizzle filled the last spots. Racers are welcomed but your OCs will have to sit in the stands and cheer you on. Human racers are the racers I mean. Track ideas were brought to you by my friend/twin Taylor. Thank her not me. Yey Twin!

**Race 300**

New Racer:

Smizzle the Hedgehog

Sparo

Lorelei-end of Team Sporadic.

"Okay boys. It's the big day. Now I have to make sure the racers are here. I'll be right back. Do something stupid and it's both your asses." I frowned walking away with the clipboard. We were at Station Square in the middle of the night. (A/N: The Fast and the Furious cross over.)

--

Taylor and Burn

"Okay Taylor you set?" Burn smiled. (bare with me with car description please.)

Taylor was in a pitch black Lamborghini. It had silver rims with and extreme slick paint job down. "The Rock" owned it but seeing as Taylor didn't have a car, he 'gave' her one of his.

"So let's see what this baby can do." Taylor said looking at the buttons.

_Taylor no!_

"Dwain? What the heck?" Burn said looking around the car.

_Look it's a two way and since I used this car in the movie I should warn you that there are some buttons you shouldn't push. Like the red one you were about to push. That one is the emergency release button. It shoots you out of the car! So don't push that one. Now I'll help you through the races. The rules didn't say I can't be a little helper. So here's how we're gonna do it. Listen up Taylor. _

"Okay Rock. I'm listening!" Taylor smiled.

Channing, Tammy, and Channix (all in different cars)

"Sweet ride girl!" A blue echidna said looking at Channing's Corvette. It was yellow with black stripes. She smiled and thanked him.

"Hmm. I wonder. If I use my magic will this become powerful?" She put her hand against the dash board and concentrated. The car began to shake and it became powerful.

"Woohoo! Oh yeah! I am so winning this one!" Channing smiled.

"Awesome car hotness." An orange hedgehog said to Tammy.

"Thank you." She smiled leaning back into the driver's seat.

She was in a pink Ferrari that had a hot pink heart on the hood.

She smiled and powered it up with her magic too.

"I am gonna kick some serious butt!" She laughed.

Channix was in Dodge Viper. It was red with black stripes. Plus silver rims made it shine.

She was complemented on the car and she thanked everyone.

"Now for the ultimate charge." She smiled and powered up her magic.

Tim, Hunter, and Tanner.

Tim was sitting in the driver's seat of a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429. It was white with a blue stripe down the middle. He seemed ready to go. Plus a few weapon installments made it intimidating to some passer Byers.

"Oh wow! Cool ride man!" A red four tailed fox said.

"Thanks." The soldier smiled.

Tanner was in an orange 2007 Ford F-250. He was polishing the hood. He was given compliments left and right. He smirked at how some other mobians' jaws were close to the ground at the unique style of it.

"Oh my god! It's awesome!" A white swallow said.

"Yup and it's even better when driven." He smirked.

Hunter was in a dark blue 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427. The hedgehog was making sure the unique weapons were in tact and were in perfect condition.

"Sweet ride man." Dominic Toretto/Vin Diesel said looking at Hunter's ride.

"Thanks." Hunter smiled.

Dominic nodded and went over to Tim. He was under the hood fixing things here and there.

"Need help?" Dom asked.

"Huh? Oh crap!" Tim said looking at Dom/Diesel.

"Hehe. Well what do we have here?" Dom/Diesel looks under the hood and nods in approval.

"Sweet job ya did. So what's the mileage on this bad boy?" Dom/Diesel asked.

The soldier was still getting over the shock of meeting the movie star but answered the question after a few seconds.

Emily and Alan

Emily was in a Shelby Mustang. It was dark blue with two white stripes on the hood. Silver rims and weaponry were polished and set.

Alan was chilling in a Dodge Charger. Fully loaded with weapons and rims. He was introduced to Brian O'Conner. The movie star from The Fast and The Furious.

"Nice ride. Not bad with color. Orange and black huh? Hmm. Let's check under the hood." Alan smiled and went to the front of the car with the star. Emily was wondering around when she bumped into Mia Toretto. She was Dom's sister but she's known as Jordana.

"Hey girl Heard some girls were racing and I wasn't gonna miss this." Mia smiled.

"Wow! A movie star here! Name's Emily Leot." Emily said shaking the human's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I see your car?" Mia/Jordana asked.

"Sure!" Emily smiled. They went up to the dark blue car and Mia smiled.

Anna and Autumn

Anna was sitting in a Mustang Convertible that was purple with black stripes. She sat in the driver's seat and listened to the music that was playing. She smiled when Autumn comes inside the car. They wanted to be a team so they're sharing the car.

Then Dom/Diesel came up to them with an echidna near him. It was dark blue with a star on it's muzzle.

"Hey guys. I was walking around and saw a soldier racing so I heard you both were singers? That's cool. I love the car." Dom smiled. "Oh this is Conner. He's a bud of mine."

"Wazup girls?" The echidna smiled.

"Hello." Autumn smiled.

"Hi. I'm Anna and this is Autumn. Pleased to meet you Dominic. We've heard a lot of you." Anna smiled.

"Really? All good I hope." Dom/Diesel smiled.

"Yup. Not one bad thing." Autumn said.

Smizzle, Sparo, and Lorelei

"Okay gang let's get this baby set and on the track." Smizzle smiled. She was partners with her two hedgehog friends Sparo and Lorelie.

They were in a Ford Mustang 210. It was green with yellow stripes up the middle. They were set and ready. They met the cast of Fast and the Furious as well. They introduced each other.

"Wow I never expect to meet you Diesel!" Smizzle smiled.

"Yup. Well I'll be back. That one echidna Tanner seems to need some help. I'll be back." Dom smiled and went to help Tanner.

"Oh okay." Smmizle smiled shaking his hand before he left.

"Welcome racers one and all to the first annual Race 300! Let's welcome our racers." I said over the mike. The racers all lined up on stage. The crowd went wild and applauded.

"Alright! Now let's give it up for their great spirit! Some came from long distances to get here so show'em that they're wanted!" I said smiling into the mike. The crowd roared louder.

"Whoa! Okay! Now let's get this show on the road! Introducing all the way from New York City Channing , Tammy and Channix Rose!!" I smiled. The three girls stepped forward and waved to the crowd.

"Next from California we have Taylor and Burn! Show them you guys love 'em!" I smiled. The two came up and waved.

"All the way from Texas we have three soon to be soldiers! Tim, Tanner, and Hunter! Woohoo! Yeah! Let me hear ya!" I laughed. The three smiled and looked out towards the cheering crowd. Tanner smirked and enjoyed the attention.

"Introducing Emily and Alan from Baltimore!" I laughed.

The crowd grew louder.

"Next we have Anna and Autumn from New Jearsy!" I smiled. The two girls walked up on stage and waved.

"Now for Sonic and friends. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow!"

"Last but no where near least we have Smmizle, Sparo, and Lorelie from Orlando! Yeah!" I smiled. The three friends bowed on the stage and waved.

"Now the rules were given to you before you came so you know what not to do. But remember weapons are allowed just don't kill anyone. Any serious injury due to road rage will follow with disqualification and police escort. So get into your cars and get ready to race!" I smiled.

The racers nodded and looked out toward the crowd.

"Let's see just how powerful these mortals really are." Smiled a dark hooded figure.

"Master we should go back to getting that boy." A long nosed human frowned.

"That boy will get what he deserves but first let's see this!" Voldemort grabbed some popcorn and sat near Spyro the purple dragon.

"Wazup Spyro. Up high." Voldemort smiled.

"Hey Voldie! Down low!" The dragon smiled.

"Oh yeah baby! Nothing more relaxing then racers kill each other for first." Voldy said.

Yeah. Seeing humans fight for stupid gems will be exciting! Hehe. Isn't that right Homer?"

"Oh yeah! Donut over here Marge!"

"Homey you seriously need to move your ass over! Barts nearly falling out of the seat!"

"Yeah move your ass Homer!" Bart smiled.

"Why you little!" Homer grabs Bart around the neck and the strangely began.

A/N: Didn't see that one coming did ya! Hahah! Oh this fic needs a few laughs! I just couldn't help myself! Well no more. OCs and maybe just two more drivers. Just two please.


	4. Race 1: Station Square City Streets

A/N: Race Full. Silver Shields has covered the remaining spots. Thank you Silver. So let's get a move on! I bet you're all waiting for the actual race to start huh? I can't wait either!

**Race 300**

New Racer:

Silver Shields/Ben

Dexter

Lauren-end of Team Thriller (all I could come up with.)

--

"Alright we have a last minute addition in Race 300." I said over the mike holding up my clipboard. I looked around at the anxious crowd.

"Please welcome Ben, Dexter, and Lauren!" I yelled over the mike. Three beings came on stage.

"Hemp. Easy wins." War said looking at them. Military and him were in their Ferrari. It was pitch black with weapons customized by professionals that worked with NASA, S.W.A.T and NASCAR. Apparently, they were winning by force. (back to the new racers.)

Ben stood next to two mobians. Dexter was a fox with very pretty blue eyes. Lauren was a brown fox with a very lovely smile.

"Alright guys get your car to the starting point and let's get this race going." I smiled at them. I put the mike back on the stand and went up to the racers. Ben and his friends were going to be a team effort so they all climbed into a high speed, armored limo. It was black with white stripes down it's middle. It was pretty big but race able.

I stood at the front of the street. It was dark and the moon was full in the black and blue night. I looked at the drivers and smiled. War and M were in the front seats slouched down. M had one hand on the steering wheel and a nasty grin.

I put my hands up and the cars started their engines.

"Oh this will be easy!" Sonic smiled.

Tails looked over next to him and there sat Cream. She smiled at him but faced forward almost instantly afterwards. Tails sighed and bowed his head.

"Please don't get hurt. If you do I'd blame myself for it."

He sighed and looked ahead. Tanner was fully energized and excited for the track. It was a pretty messed up track. Curves and sharp turns. Drifting was a most definitely here. (okay SSG 's fic was where this partly takes place. The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift is on his account. Credit goes to him here.)

"Alright guys! I want no blood! Any blood and your ass is toast!" The officer on stage said. I rolled my eyes.

"See this is why I hate having family at events like this. Yeah meet my cousin who just recently turned into a cop. Pay no mind to her. This is no hold barred remember? Okay! Now let's get ready!" I smiled.

"See ya at the finish line Tim!" Hunter smirked.

"Oh I'll be waiting for you there." Tim laughed. He waited for the starting signal.

_Kick some serious butty out there Taylor! I'm counting on you to win one! Go girl!_

"Thanks Dwain! See you at the finish line!" Taylor smiled.

"Ready guys?" Ben asked his friends.

"You bet." Dexter smiled. Laruen nodded and buckled up in the back seat.

"On your marks!" I said from the pavement.

"Get set!"

"GOO!" I yelled out!

They were off. Because of the dark street, there was hardly any lights. Just the streetlights and the headlights of the cars.

"Okay I'm back and let's see how our racers are doing. Let me introduce our guest host Spongebob Square pants and his star fish friend Patrick. How's it going guys?" I asked the undersea pals. (they had on there water helmets so they won't die)

"Well D I'm just dieing to get my license but let's check the track. What do you say Patrick?" The yellow sponge in boxed pants smiled.

"Hahah. Let's go buddy!" Patrick smiled putting his stubby arms up into the air.

"Alright then! Let's go over to our cameras and see who's in the lead."

"Ohh! M and War have the lead with Taylor on their tail! Oh wait we have the soldier Tanner speeding up next to her! He's speeding up and pushes her to third! Amazing tactics with that car Tanner! Woo!" I laughed through the mike. The crowd went crazy.

"Oh I am winning this one baby!" Tanner pushed a button and the car completely transformed. It turned into a camouflage coloring and literally went invisible.

"Wow racer missing!" Patrick said into the under water head set mike.

"No I think it's a weapon use! Whoa! Look at that guy go!" Spongebob smiled. He was referring to Shadow who shot out of fifth and reached fourth.

"Oh it's so on!" Channing used the gear shift to speed up next to Tim who seemed eagar to get in front of Shadow.

"Heheh. You're not getting in front of me!" Channing smirked.

"Oh yeah? Wathc this!" Tim flipped a switch and his car jetted forward. Channing's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Beat that!" Tim smiled.

"Oh I will! Magic is a go!" Channing tightened her grip on the steering wheel and powered up.

"Yeah!" She sped up and now her and the soldier were neck and neck.

"Alright guys. You ready?" Ben asked. He was in eight but had a plan.

"Do it!" The two foxes said.

He flipped a switch on the roof and the car teleported in front of Taylor's car.

"Hey! Oh that's it! Dwain I need help!" She said through the two way speakers.

_Cut the magician and soldier off on the drift turn and push it! _

"Got it!" Taylor sped up and she was near Cream. Cream smiled and pressed a blue button. A huge ray came up and zapped a few mobian racers out of her way.

"CREAM!" Tails said in shock as he looked back at her.

"I'm not backing down Miles! I'm gonna give it all I got!" Cream growled and her car was now for some odd reason on it's back wheels doing a wheelie.

"Oh my god!" Shadow said in hock. He saw the sharp turn and thanks to some professional help he started to drift the turns sharply.

"Damn it! He got ahead!" War said looking at Shadow's mustang.

"Oh did he?" M smiled and changed gears. His car jumped upward and flew over Shadow's car. (Speed Racer thing here.)

"Oh hell no! What was that!" Shadow said in shock.

"Alright! Now the other racers are drifting!" I said standing with excitement.

"Let's go Anna!" Autumn smiled.

"Right!" Anna shifted gears and her car started to drive on it's side. The bottom part of the car was visible as she swerved around racers.

"Oh y god!" Tim said. Amy was right behind him with her hammer out.

"Out of my way!" She shouted.

"I better move!" The soldier pressed a few buttons and the car became aerodynamic. It sped on getting faster and faster. He was in second now.

"Oh man! Tim what's the deal!" Hunter said from inside his car. He frowned and flattened his ears in annoyance. Tanner was behind Hunter and sped on.

"Let's get'em!" Rouge said to Tikal. Both girls nodded and pressed the purple button with the word "Assault" under it.

Three guns popped up from the hood and blew the tires out of three cars.

"Alright!" Rouge and Tikal high fived.

"Alright we've reached the inner city and the racers are head to head. In first, we have War and M. In second is Tim. Third is Hunter followed by Tanner close behind! Anna and Autumn are neck and neck with Ben, Dexter, and Laruen! Taylor is right on their tails! Channix is right behind Channing and Tammy is heading over to Tanner! Oh this is going to be an awesome race! No wait it's Smizzle and friends! They passed Sonic and Tails and are now in front of Knuckles! Oh the suspense is killing me!" I yelled over the mike.

"This is turning out to be an awesome race huh Patrick!" Spongebob smiled.

"A yeah yeah! I'm hungry. Oh look a cookie."

"No Patrick that's the…."

Patrick ate the mike piece, which apparently looks like a cookie?

"Oh never mind. Now let's get back to the race!" The yellow sponge smiled.

"Right. Oh my god! Amy is right in front of Cream! Two best friends! Oh what's gonna happen!" I frowned.

"Sorry Amy but I have to win this!" Cream sped up and pressed a button. A giant chao appeared and landed in Amy's car causing it to swerave off track and into the pavement. Amy was out of the race and out of the finals.

"CREAM!" Amy yelled in annoyance. Cream drove onward. Sonic passed Amy's car and couldn't helo but feel bad. He looked ahead and saw Shadow.

"Move your ass Shadie!" Sonic growled.

"Oh that's how you want act! Here!" Shadow pulled out a chao emerald look a like and tossed it out the window. It hit Sonic's car and teleported it to where Amy was. He was out too.

"Damn!" Sonic said punching the steering wheel.

"Let's go Ben!" Lauren said from the back seat.

"Hold on you two! We are getting this race by all means!" He sped up and was now next to Tanner.

"Oh no you don't1" Tanner said bumping his car into Ben's.

"What's the deal! Ha!" Ben smacked his car into Tanner's causing some damage.

"Oh you bastard! That took forever to polish! I am seriously beating you!" Tanner growled.

"Yeah sure you are! Watch out for the street light!" Ben laughed.

"What street oh no!!" Tanner swerved and nearly hit the lamppost but got back on track.

"Haha. That's what you get! Bubye!" Emily sped onward nearly hitting Alan who was in front of her.

"Hey! What's the deal!" Alan yelled.

"Move it!" Emily did a wheelie in her car and drove over Alan's car. (Herbie Fully Loaded cross over)

"Okay we are coming up to the final turn! Oh no! War and M are trying the "Thrasher Smasher!" I yelled.

"The what?" The crowd said shockingly together.

"Watch!" I said all nervous. War and M's Car split in two and both of them were driving separate cars. They backed up and smashed three cars.

They came together and they saw the finish line.

"Hahah. See an easy what the hell!" M shouted.

"Oh no freakin way! He got in front of us!" War yelled.

"And the winner is Hunter! Second place is to Tim! Third is Taylor! Then fourth Emily. Followed by Taylor, Channing, Channix, Tammy, Knuckles, Anna, Autumn, Shadow, Cream, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, and Alan! Smizzle then Ben! These are the racers that will move onto the next event! Thanks for racing with us you guys. Join us again for the next race! And this time it's in California! Get those cars fixed and ready to go! See you there!!" I shouted.

A/N: Wow. So okay not everyone made it to the finals. I think. Maybe you all did. Hehe. Well no more today. Tomorrow for sure. No more racers are needed. Spots are filled. Thanks for coming! California here we come!


	5. The Romance of OCs and Authors

A/N: Meet my Co-host SparkzLight and her OC Zowie. Since they couldn't be racers they're my new Co-Host but will switch left and right with other characters.

**Race 300**

Those who are moving on:

Hunter

Tim

Taylor

Emily

Channing

Channix

Tammy

Knuckles

Anna

Autumn

Shadow

Cream

Tails

Rouge

Tikal

Alan

Smizzle

Sparo

Ben

Dexter

Lauren

--

"We are here at California with our top racers from the Station Square Street race. I'm SpakzLight here with my friend Zowie. We're with the person in charge of this event. You all know her as D." Sparkz smiled.

"Hey guys. We have a long line of contestants but not everyone will be as successful in up coming races. Remember guys. If you want those emeralds you better keep your head up and your car in top condition." I smiled.

"Let's see how our racers doing down below. It's gonna rain today folks so make sure you're prepared." Zowie smiled.

"Hunter is gonna pay!" M said punching the concrete wall of a building. The sky was grey and white. Cold wind blew around them and the city crowd.

"Awh chill bro. He's gonna be in for a surprise." War smiled form under the hood.

"Yeah you're right. Got the 3X-1254?" M asked.

"Oh yeah baby. Those losers won't know what hit them." War smirked.

Tammy was on her way to see her friends Channing and Channix. She walked over to them but was bumped into by mistake. She fell to the ground and so did the other person.

"Oww. Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tammy growled from the ground.

"Me?! You're the one who bumped into me!" The echidna said with his eyes closed. He was rubbing his head to keep it from hurting so much.

"It was not my fault!" Tammy growled. She glared at the male echidna.

"Well I was huh?" The orange and white echidna blushed when he laid eyes on Tammy.

"What are you looking at!" She spat at him.

"You have very pretty eyes." He said without thinking. Tammy's eyes widened and she blushed. Tanner did too after he found out what he said.

"Oh um. Thank you." The red hedgehog blushed.

"Oh um sorry. I uh…damn it!" Tanner looked at the asphalt on the ground. He sighed and knew he blew it. From looking at her he had a feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"It's cool." Tammy smiled. She stood and held out a hand for him to take. Tanner looked at her and smiled weakly. He took her hand and was helped up.

"Name's Tammy Rose. Your's?" The red female smiled.

"I'm Tanner." The echidna grinned.

"Well it was nice bumping into you Tanner but I'm on my way to see my friends. I guess I'll see you around." Tammy smiled taking her hand away from his.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you around." The echidna watched as Tammy made her way over to her friends' cars.

"Hmm?" War watched the whole thing and got an evil idea. He went up to Tammy and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Tammy growled.

"Hey gorgeous. So what's a cute thing like you doing here in a race for us guys?" War asked trying to make a move?

"Oh hheheh. You're hitting on me. Hahah. Oh that's a laugh." Tammy said sarcastically.

"Well how's about a date?" War smirked. Before Tammy could answer War was punched down to the ground. War spun around and found Knuckles?

"Leave her alone you asshole!" The red echidna growled.

"Damn! I didn't know you were dating mister moron there. See you around." War growled and stomped off.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Tammy smiled. Knuckles nodded and walked off. Tanner's jaw dropped at how Tammy sighed with her eyes half closed. He frowned and bowed his head.

"So she likes Knuckles huh?" Tanner walked off with his head down.

Rouge saw Knuckles chatting with Tammy and her ears dropped.

"Knuckles and that new girl? Can't be." Rouge frowned.

"Soniku!!" The blue hedgehog was sitting in stands when a pink ball of fur jumped into his arms.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked with his ears flat on his head.

"I came to cheer the gang on." Amy smiled hugging him. Sonic smiled. He loved her hugs all of sudden. He returned it, which surprised them both.

Shadow saw Amy on Sonic's lap and gasped. His ears flattened on his head and walked off till he and another person bumped into each other; knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Ohh. Sorry about that." Autumn smiled rubbing her head.

"Hemp. Next time watch where…" Shadow's eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Autumn asked.

"Uhh. I uh. Um that is umm." Shadow's ears flattened on his head.

"Are you okay? Are ya sick or something?" Autumn felt his head and Shadow fainted.

"Huh?" Autumn looked at the passed out onyx male and looked around her.

"Hey are you okay? Wake up. Come on or people would think I hurt you." Autumn frowned.

"Ohh. Where am I? I could've sworn I saw an angle just now?" Shadow looked around feeling dizzy.

"An angel?" Autumn laughed.

"Huh!" Shadow realized what he said and blushed.

"Um okay. Well my name's Autumn. Your's?" She asked sweetly.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." The black furred male smiled.

"I like your name Shadow. It fits you." The orange female said.

"Thank you. Your's does to." Shadow grinned. They both blushed.

"I uh. I better go help Anna with the car. Bye Shadow. I'll see you around." Autumn said helping him up.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll see ya." Shadow smiled. Autumn turned away and Shadow watched in awh as she left.

"Cream can I talk to you for a sec?" Tails asked the rabbit. She was sitting next to a depressed looking Rouge and an over happy Tikal.

"Sure Tails." The teens walked off to a clear area where no one would hear them.

"Listen, please drop out if the race. I can't see you hurt." Tails frowned.

"Miles I said I was in this to win. I want to prove that we girls can beat a bunch of power hungry boys." Cream frowned crossing her arms.

"You don't have to prove anything! I know you guys can beat us! Please Cream drop out of this race!" Tails begged. It then started to rain and loud claps of thunder and lighting were heard and seen.

"This isn't working out Miles! Goodbye!" Cream tried to walk away but Tails grabbed her wrist, gently though.

"What do you mean this isn't working out? You're dumping me?" The kitsune said all scared of the answer. Cream's ears dropped and she bowed her head. She pulled her hand away and cried into her palms. She ran off.

"Cream! Wait!" Tails said giving chase.

"Leave me alone Tails!" Cream ran on. She dodged the people trying to get out of the rain. Tails was power up his two tails and flew above the crowd to find his girlfriend.

"Cream! Cream, answer me!" Tails yelled out.

He didn't see her at all. He bowed his head and landed back onto the ground. He walked off to his car to sit inside of it to be alone.

"Oh no. Well looks like the race is gonna have to wait huh?" Sparkz smiled.

"Yup. I just have to tell the racers and we can head back to uggh!" I bumped into somebody which knocked us both to the ground.

"Ohh. Sorry about that." I laughed.

"It's cool." The other human said.

Sparkz helped me up and I helped up the person I knocked over.

"Hey you're one of the racers huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah I am. You're the one in charge of this thing huh?" He smiled.

"Yup. Name's D. Your's?"

Sparkz headed off to look for Zowie who wondered off on her own.

"Zowie! Oh man. ZOWIE!" She yelled. She accidentally bumped into Ben who bumped into Anna. All three laughed.

"Sorry. My fault." Sparkz smiled.

"Sorry Anna." Ben apologized.

"It's okay Ben." Anna smiled.

"Oh you know each other?" Sparkz smiled.

"We just ran into each other like five minutes ago." Anna shrugged smiling. Autumn was right next to her. Ben's friends, Dexter and Lauren, were next to Autumn.

Taylor and Burn were off on their own when they passed Sonic and Amy.

"Oh wow!" Burn said when they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah I know! Making out in the rain!" Taylor smiled.

_Taylor it's me. You there?_

Taylor's watch spoke?

"Um Dwain? " Taylor said looking at her wrist.

_Yeah it's me. You sound a bit nervous. Everything okay?_

"Yeah 'cept this is getting freaky. First the car now my watch?" Taylor laughed.

_What I've done a lot of movies. Blame the director. Heheh. Since it's raining bring the car over for a few tune ups. The wet track isn't good for those tires. Catcha later girl._

"Yeah see ya rock" Taylor looked at Burn and they both shrugged.

Smizzle was off with Sparo. They on their own when they found a weeping rabbit.

"Cream?" Sparo said going up to her.

"Huh?" The bunny looked up to see a hedgehog and his human friend.

Shadow was wondering in the rain when an unexpected face appeared.

"Harry Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked sweat dropping.

"Sorry mate. I was just flying around when I saw this arena. So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh um it's a 300 track race." Shadow said trying to figure out what a wizard from London is doing in California.

"Hey guys." A tall dinosaur said.

"OH CRAP IT'S, IT'S…" War fainted from fear.

"Barney!?" Every teenager around ran off in every direction imaginable.

I dove behind a car shaking like crazy. So was the person I bumped into.

"God that theme song that follows him is so friggen annoying." I said looking over to the soldier.

"Yeah it is!" Tim said covering his ears.

"Araragah! Get him away! He's trying to hug me! He's too happy! He's too angelic! He's oh mother of god he's purple!!" Shadow ran away and jumped behind a dumpster.

"MOMMY!" Knuckles said hugging a surprised Rouge.

She grinned evilly.

_Another thing to make him angry. Oh this is gold. He's actually pretty hot when he acts this way._

Rouge blushed and hugged the echidna back. He blushed and looked at her. Her head was on his shoulder and she had a large smile on her face. Knuckles blushed but smiled.

The purple dino left and the toddlers following behind him in the rain. So did that theme song of his. All of the teens came out of hiding.

"That was scary!" Anna said in shock.

"Yeah it was!" Ben said.

Shadow shuddered at the memory of Barney trying to hug him.

"I may never be the same again." Shadow said shaking all over.

"Hello everyone." A red little monster said.

All of the teens looked down at him and fainted.

"ELMO!?" Shadow shouted in utter shock and fear.

"Let's learn or alphabet." The little monster smiled.

"NOOOO!!" All of the teens woke up and ran off. Shadow included.

"Okay I think we lost him." I panted. The crowd and racers were all looking around to see if any more surprises were coming out of nowhere.

"Um what are you doing?" A red car said. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at the racecar.

"Hey look buddy!" A beat up tow truck said next to him.

"Who the hell are you!" Sonic asked.

"I'm Lighting McQueen. Fastest car around. This is my buddy Mater." The red hotshot said.

"Howdy." Mater smiled.

Everyone backed away slowly.

"DID SOMEONE SPIKE THE WATER?" Amy yelled towards the crowd. Everyone shuck his or her heads.

Then a blue ball of fur rolled up to Tim. He looked at it and out popped Stitch.

"H,H,Hi." The little alien said looking at Tim. The soldier sweat dropped and looked over at me.

"Don't look at me. I think I drank or ate something." I said rubbing my head.

"Stitch! Oh sorry guys. Name's Lilo. This is my dog Stitch." Lilo smiled.

"A dog?" Hunter said looking at the alien from space.

"Yup. See ya. I have to go find my sister and experiment 628. He's a very special experiment med by my uncle Jumba." Lilo whispered to us. We all looked at her as if she had six heads. She skipped off with the blue alien.

Then out of nowhere cam a skeleton on a black and silver motorcycle.

"Innocent. Minus him." The ghostly figure said pointing at War.

"Shit!" War ran off with the ghost rider following. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea what that little guy has done." I said shaking my head.

"Okay how about we all head back over to the hotel before anything else happens to make us think we had a few beers." Sonic said looking at everyone. Not one person disagreed.

We actually all ran to the hotel instead of walking over.

"Hey wait up you guys." A purple dragon said.

"Run faster!" Shadow yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Tanner said running onward.

* * *

A/N: Okay no racing but a lot of romance and laughs. Hehe. I just wanted a less serious tone in this fic. Like Barney and Shadow. That part was hilarious in my POV. What did you think? Yeah you can tell I was bored.

Oh and tell me who wants to pair up with who. It's fake so I won't write anything embarrassing. Well only if you give me permission for someone to kiss somebody else. Yeah I guess you saw the TimXD part. That is slight. I'm still unsure whether to make it official or not. You tell me. I'm stuck on it. Other OCs are gonna get together. Do any of you want to pair up with anyone? Be it another human or a mobian. It's meant to be funny. Not serious. Okay? No I won't write you with anyone if you don't want it to happen.


	6. Race 2: California Desert: Dark Heroes

A/N: Couples in thought are as followed. Any couples that are wrong or you'd rather not have happen just say so 'polietly' please. I don't want anyone embarrassed or feeling pushed into something. Not what this fic was intended for.

SilverxSilver (yeah man!)

TimxD (I think it's a cool one. What about you?)

LaurenxDexter (meant to be)

BenxAnna (tell me if it is just flat out a no.) (don't hate me please. I just couldn't find anyone!)

ShadxAutumn (well doy)

SonicxAmy (uh-huh)

TailsxCream (Yeah man!)

ChannigxJr. (Tammy and Channix's idea)

TammyxTanner (doy!)

HunterxChannix (Of course!)

A lot more but let's move on okay?

--

"Alright the rain has stopped and we are back. Hey this is Silver the Hedgehog speaking, sitting next to my main girls Sparkz and D. So how is it guys?" Silver smirked with the headset microphone on his head.

"Hey Silver." I smiled.

"Hi Silver." Sparkz smiled sounding loved struck.

"Hehe. So let's check the track," The male hedgehog smiled trying not to make eye contact with Sparkz.

"Whoa! Check out Taylor's car!!" I shouted.

Her car had a complete makeover. It was now supped up with guns left and right.

"Oh it is so cool." Silver smiled.

"Yeah you are." Sparkz smiled. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat and ran off.

"Huh?" I said looking at Silver. He was blushing. He stood up and followed her.

"Um okay. Seems like we have a bit of an issue here so folks I'll be taking over the huh?" I looked down at the racers and blushed. A few of them waved at me but Tim made me blush.

"Um hehe. Hey guys." I said blushing.

"Yo mom mined if I take over Silver's mike?" Damian the orange and black hedgehog smiled.

"Ohh. Um sure Damian. Okay guys let's get this race going." I smiled with my friend sitting next to me.

"Hey!! Hey break it up!! Guys break it up!!" Ben said looking at the two foxes. They were both in a very passionate kiss. They separated and frowned at him.

"What?" The both asked.

"Can this wait till after the race?" Ben laughed. Both foxes smiled and nodded in agreement.

They got into their car and drove to the starting point.

"Okay Tanner you what!!" Tim saw the echidna looking at Tammy who was staring back at him.

"Tanner! Hey! Tanner!" Tim laughed. The echidna was in a daze and had a goofy smile on his muzzle.

"Oh man. Hehe. Hunter splash him." Tim laughed getting into his car.

"Got it!" Hunter grabbed a bucket that had soapy water in it. He used the water to wash the car.

"Arragah! What the hell Hunter!" Tanner said shaking himself dry but his cloths were soaked.

"Hehe. Wake up lover biy cause we have…oh my god!" Hunter dropped the bucket and his jaw dropped. Tanner looked over and saw Channix.

"Ohh. Hehe. So you like her huh? I like her friend over there." Tanner said looking at Tammy who was sitting in the driver's seat of her car.

"Oh my god! She is hot!! She's an angle that God made especially for me!! Oh I so got to ask her out! Later bro!" Hunter sped off towards Channix.

"Oh hey wait up!" Tanner said speeding off to talk to Tammy. Channix was working on her car when blondish/brownish hedgehog came out of nowhere and walked up to her.

"Hey girl. So you're a racer?" He smiled. Channing blushed and nodded.

"Sweet." He smiled sweetly yet deviously.

"Oh no." Tim said looking at Tanner and Hunter. Then before he knew it they were crushed by hugs and tears from the girls they were talking too.

"Okay? Um this is gonna be a bit awkward." Tim said looking ahead to the dirt road of the California desert.

"Hey." I smiled passing by his car. He smiled and waved back. I blushed and War jumped me. I fell to the ground and looked at the hedgy sitting on my chest.

"Sup Mom. Flirting with our competition huh?" He smirked.

"I…what! No course not! I was not flirting." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah sure." Damian said going up to me.

"I was not!" I frowned.

"Oh yeah. That small giggle and wave was not flirting. Wow. Was I mistaken?" War smirked.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"War, get your ass off her." M said growling at his brother. War shrugged and helped me up.

"I was not flirting let's leave it at that!" I stomped off and saw Sparkz being talked too by Silver.

"Awh. Oh no! The race!" I race back over to the mike and get adjusted.

"So sorry folks. Let's begin!" I shouted. The crowd and racers got excited.

"Okay people! Let's get this show on the road!!" I laughed.

"Alright contetsnts! Let's get going!" I walk down to the track and stand on the side lines. It was sunny out and very hot.

"I hope you all have the AC on cause you're gonna go through the desert area! Ready!!" I raised the flag and their engeines roared.

"Set!!" I screamed. Then two chao appeared out of nowhere in a tiny car?

"Oh crap! Hahaha! Oh this is way too funny!" War laughed from the driver's seat. M looked at the tiny car and started to laugh too.

"Okay! Goo!" I yelled out. The racers headed off. I raced back to the announcer's box.

"Okat we have Ben in the lead!! Wow what a come back from the race before! He's dominating this road!" I yelled over the mike.

"The hell he is!" Shadow growled. He pushed down hard on the gas and sped up so he was next to Tammy. Tammy glared at him and sped onward.

"Smizzle punch it!" Sparo yelled out.

"Okay!" Smizzle pushed the gas and sped up to third. Tim was in second and was now neck and neck with Ben.

"Oh my god! They're neck and neck! Oh wait a minute! It's Cream now in the lead! Go Cream go!" I shouted. I look over at Silver was back in his seat. Damian was standing behind him looking at the screens with the races on it. Sparkz looked happier her eyes were red. Was she crying earlier?

"Okay I am back with D and Sparkz. Sorry about the delay folks. Holy shit! Check out Knuckles and Rouge!" Neck and neck for sixth place!" Silver shouted.

"Oh wait! Tikal is taking action and flipped a switch! Knuckles' car is hit with what appears to be a deck of sharp edged cards? Okay sure. Why not. Let's see in the lead we have Cream. Followed by Ben and Tim. Emily is following those two! Wow! From eight to four in less than three minutes! Amazing!" Sparkz smiled.

"Go girl go!" I shouted over the mike full of joy. Damian smirked and grabbed the mike.

"Kisk their asses bros!" Damian laughed over the mike.

"Oh you can count on that one little brother!" Military smiled from inside the car. War smirked and looked at his oldest brother. M smiled at him and War changed gears. He spde onward nearly hitting Tails in the process.

"That's it!" The kitsune pressed a few buttons and two missiles appeared from the trunk area of the car.

"Damn it!" Shadow yelled getting out of the way.

"Haa!!" Tails pressed the realase button and the missiles sped toward War and M.

"Hmmhmh. Do it." M smile leaning back in the seat. (A/N: ever see those hotshots leaning back as if they're all that? There's M.)

"Alright baby! Here we go!! 3x-1254 is a go baby!" War's steering wheel vanished and a joy stick took it's place. War pulled back on it and out came the largest machine gun there was. An eye piece came up to War's left eye so he could shot with ease.

"Say Bubye baby boy!" War laughed and flipped the cap up of the joystick. He pressed the red button that showed and away went three missiles and at least 300 bullets.

"Hahah!" War laughed evilly. M smirked and his eyes darkened.

"Nothing is going to stop me form getting those emeralds." He growled darkly, showing his pointed teeth. His eyes flamed in hatred and he laughed evilly showing his fangs as he did so. War did the same. They sped on.

Tails was hit by the weapons. He was out of the race. But not without a few down falls.

He staggered out of the car and dropped to his hands and knees. He was burned and was bleeding a bit. He was shaking a bit and looked around him. Then his world went black.

"Tails!" Silver yelled out. I gasped and race out of the box with Sparkz and Silver following close behind. I waited till the other's passed and then went to the kitsune. I picked up his torso and held him close.

"Tails? Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his bangs.

"Cream?" He said weakly. I sighed and shuck my head.

"Get help guys and quick!" I yelled at the two hedgehogs before me. Silver and Sparkz nodded. They raced off to get the medics. Then a familiar car came to a speeding halt.

"MILES!" The young rabbit cried out.

She kneeled by me and looked at Tails. She shuck her head and cried. He had a bad cut near his ear and a few bad bruises on his chest and eye area.

"Please be okay!" She said hugging his head tightly.

"We seem to be having some difficulty on the track folks. Miles Prowers known to his friends as Tails has just been hurt. Stand by. Now moving on to the other racers. Cream is out as well by the way." A familiar voice said. I look up at the box and there sat Jr.

"Okay folks Tim is in the lead. Then it's Ben right on his tail. Emily and Taylor are neck and neck. Shit! Knuckles and Tikal are at again! Ohh! Knuckles, Rouge, and Tikal are out of the race due to a crash. To bad folks." Jr. laughed.

"Alright this drift turn is gonna be tight! It's, It's, it's…..It's Ben! He has it!! He's in the lead!" Jr. screamed with happiness.

"Alright!" Ben smiled from inside the car. Dexter and Lauren high fived. They looked back to see the soldier smirking evilly.

"Hehe. Oh yeah? Take this!" Tim's steering wheel vanished and an airplane type of steering wheel took it's place instead. He flipped a few switches and out cam a launcher.

"Fire!" He shouted. Three tyoes of explosives appeared and were in a head on collision with Ben and his friends.

"Ben!" Lauren said in shock.

"I see it!" Ben smirked. His eyes darkened and he pressed a red button that had a see through case over it.

"Go!" He shouted. A missile came up and hit Tim's weapons. The soldier frowned but another idea came to mind.

"Alright! If that's how you wanna play it! Hedgehog transform!" The once human changed into a blue hedgehog with red stripes

"Chaos Control!" Tim shouted. His entire car vanished.

"Where did he go?" Dexter asked hugging Lauren just to hold her close.

"I have no whao!!" Ben punched on the breaks as Tim appeared out in front of his car.

"Damn!" Dexter growled.

"Tim wins!!" Jr. yelled out.

"Wooohoo!" Tim smiled and sped up to impress spectators around him.

"Show off." Shadow growled.

"Yey!" I screamed full of joy. Tails was taken away and Cream was too.

The soldier got out of the car and smirked at the attention.

"You did it!" I said hugging him. He blushed and looked at me. I realized what I was doing and backed away instantly.

"Umm I'm sorry." I said backing away slowly to avoid eye contact.

"Um it's okay D." He said still blushing. We both walked off a bit embarassed.

"Great. Am I the biggest idiot or what!" I said yelling at myself. Tim looked over at me and smiled. I caught his eye and blushed.

_What's he looking at? Oh man. He must think I'm crazy._

"Heheh. That was funny. But still..." Tim just looked at me. I ran off to War and M who came in thrid. They were in trouble for sure.

A/N: So close Ben! Well no more tonight or tomorrow. I'm busy. Sorry. I'll update the day after. Family coming in from P.R. Can't be on this when they're here. Sorry. Hhehe.


	7. The Fight: Goodbye War Hedgehog

A/N: Ooops. Mistake. Hey, I am only human. Heheh.

SilverxSparkz.

There. Like Silver would be dating himself. Well maybe he could if he had a large mirror to carry around! Heheh.

Thanks you guys about the couple thing. It's just for fun anyway right? Hehe. A surprise update. You know how I said I couldn't. I woke up early to do it. Hehe. Here we go!

_**Romance Omega here!**_

--

"War and Military Tank hedgehogs!" I screamed running up to them.

"What the hell do we do man?" War asked in M's ear.

"We play it as if we know nothing. I mean it War. She can't know about this." M said near War's ear.

"I hate lying to her but fine." War sighed.

"It won't be long. We don't have to lie to her any longer when this is all over. Here she comes." M said looking at me.

"What the heck is wrong with you both!" I yelled.

"You hurt Tails you bastards!" Dexter said coming up next to me.

"Yeah! What the hell was that about!" Tim said glaring at the two male hedgehog.

"What is wrong with you! Hurting Tails that way! Morons the both of yous!" Emily growled showing her claws.

"Hemeem. No holds barred remember? Not my fault wittle Tails is such a baby." War said the last sentence with a baby voice. It irked everyone.

"That is it! You both are going way to far with this!" I yelled pointing at them with my index finger.

"Excuse me mother. But we had all of the right to did what we did. Any use of weapons is allowed. So says that rules. We just used our weapons. We didn't jump out of the car and beat him the hell up. We just did what the rules allowed us to do." M smiled evilly.

"Yeah sure it says that. But the rules didn't say make your competition suffer like that! Poor guy has like second degree burns cause of the missile you fired! That hurts like hell!" Tim growled close to punching M. M smirked and looked at the soldier.

"You both need a serious head check." Anna frowned. Ben stood next to her and glared at the two hedgehogs.

"Hemp. I may be mean and cold towards people but even I have my limits!" Shadow growled. Autumn was next to him, which made them both blush.

"Like I said. We did what the rules allowed." M smirked.

"Oh that is it!" Ben glared at them.

"I'm kicking your ass right here right now!" Tim said.

"Count us in!" Emily and Alan both showed their sharp claws ready for battle.

"Oh I am so joining this fight!" Channing said powering her magic.

"Us too!" Tammy and Channix growled.

"We're with ya Tim!" Hunter and Tanner shouted standing next to their friend.

War and M looked at everyone and smirked.

"Me too." I said darkly.

War looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I glared at them full of anger.

"M we can't hurt our mom." War whispered sounding scared.

"We won't hurt her. This will give us the chance to get rid of some competition." M smiled.

"Okay. I just hate this M. You promised me it wouldn't come down to this." War frowned putting up his fists.

"I said I promise it wouldn't get down to hurting the innocent. These guys are not innocent if all they want to do is fight." M growled darkly.

"Fine. Make it quick." War growled.

"Just say when!" Dexter frowned.

"Hehe. Are you in for it!" M jumped on Dexter and everyone was in a fight cloud.

"Hey let go of Lauren!" Ben yelled punching War.

"Oww! Shit I didn't touch her!" War said punching back.

"The hell you did!" Dexter threw a punch that knocked War into me.

"War!" I yelled.

"Mom! No!" War jumped up and vanished in the fight cloud.

"Gotcha!" Tanner and Hunter said holding M buy his arms and legs.

"The hell you do!" M spun side ways causing the two brothers to fall to the ground. M smirked and used his spin dash to hit Tammy.

"Oww!" Tammy was on the ground-hurt form the impact.

"Tammy!" Tanner shouted over at her. She looked at him but a shadow came over her. She looked up to see M standing over her with a chaos spear ready to go.

"Say bye-bye to this world girly!" M laughed. Tammy gasped and closed her eyes!

"Leave her alone!" Tanner jumped up and punched M away.

"Oww! Damn it! Get out of my way!" M growled punching Tanner knocking the echidna down to the ground.

"Tanner!" Tammy screamed. Hearing her screamed brought out the worse in Tanner's anger.

"Grrrr. Haaa!" Tanner through a punch. It hit M right in the chest knocking the air out of him. He fell to the ground and was jumped by Alan and Emily who just finished off War.

"You okay?" Tammy asked hugging his torso.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tanner smiled hugging her back. Tammy smiled and held him tighter.

"Oww! Hey! What was that for Taylor?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"I am so sorry. I punched air and didn't think I'd hit you." She frowned.

"It's okay. Really, I'm oww! What the heck Emily!" I said from the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said helping me up.

"It's fine. Just as long as oww!" I was hit by War.

"War!" I shouted punching his jaw.

"Oww! Shit mom what did I do to you!" He said rubbing his jaw.

"A lot!" I said jumping on top of him.

"From race to a wrestling ring. Can this get any better!" Damian said over the mike.

"He must be the world's largest idiot." Sparkz said looking at Silver.

"Yeah he is." He said rolling his eyes. They were in the box with Damian when this all happened.

"Oww! That was my arm!!" Hunter shouted punching M away.

"Occh! Get off me!" Channix shouted from War's grip. War had her by her arms and was holding way to tight.

"Channix! Get away from her!" Hunter used his spin dash to knock War into Dexter and Ben who grabbed him.

"Are you okay?" Hunter said racing up to his new girlfriend.

"Yeah. Owwoww. My arm hurts though." Hunter looked at her arm and felt a part of it. Channix wince and he growled. He turned to War.

"You hurt her! Your ass is mine!" Hunter was about to grab him when Channix took his arm.

"Can you come with me please? I want to make sure nothing is wrong." Channix said through hurt eyes.

Hunter smiled and nodded. He walked her over to the medics.

"Come on Tammy. That looks like a bad cut and that bruise doesn't look to god either." Tanner said standing. He helped Tammy up. She was a bit wobbly.

"Oww. He can sure fight." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'll get him for this. Come on." Tanner put his arm around Tammy's waist to support her. She blushed and followed him to the medic area.

"Oww! Hey! Fighting dirty? Fine with me!" Tim smirked grabbing War by the collar.

He through War down and punched him. He stood and was close to kicking War when M jumped him form behind.

"Hey!" I shouted grabbing M. Military looked at me and frowned. He let go of Tim and pushed me up against a wall.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Stay here!" M commanded. He went back to fighting.

"The heck I will!" I went back to help my friends take down the evil hedgehogs of mine.

"Oww! Let me go!" Ben yelled at War. War had Ben by his arm and was causing some serious damage but pulling on it.

"Hey leave him alone!" Anna yelled angrily.

"Huh?" Dexter looked at Anna. She and Autumn raced onward. They grabbed War by his collar and dragged him down to the ground.

"You okay?" Anna asked looking at Ben.

"Yeah I'm okay." He blushed slightly and so did she.

"Hey! Some help here?" Dexter said fighting War.

"Oh yeah!" Anna and Ben jumped War together.

"Oww! Oww let me go!" I said from under M. He was on my chest glaring at me.

"I told you to wait near the wall!" He snouted at me.

" I created you so what gives you the right to tell me what I can orcan't do!" I shouted grabbing one of his quills. He growled at me and was about to punch me when Tim grabbed the fur ball from behind.

"Hey! Hitting girls is not cool!" Tim threw M to the ground and punched him.

"Hemp! She's my creator so I can do what I want!" M growled.

"I gasped and shuck all over.

"Do what you want? Man you are so screwed up!" Tim said punching M in the jaw.

"Oww! Smizzle get War off me!" Sparo shouted.

"I'm coming!" Smizzle raced to help her friend.

"Sparo!" Smizzle yelled in shock. War had him around the neck and the poor hedgehog was looking a bit blue.

"Stop it!" Smizzle shouted throwing a punch. Sparo fell to the ground coughing.

"Are you okay?" Smizzle said hugging him. He nodded and hugged her back.

"Ohh. That hurt." Anna said rubbing her head. She and Ben were sitting on the ground rubbing their heads.

"Yeah it did." He smiled.

Dexter was rubbing Lauren's head to sooth her headache.

"Awh." Ann smiled looking at the two foxes. Ben smiled and looked at Anna. He blushed and his attention went to his two fox friends.

"Ohh. My arm and my head." I said from the ground.

"Ouch. Man everything hurts." Tim said sitting next to me. The fight was still going on it's just that we were out of it.

"You okay?" I asked seeing that he had a bump on his head.

"Could be better but I'll live." He smiled. I laughed and so did he.

"Oww. I'm not gonna fight those boys again." Autumn said holding her sides in pain.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked placing an arm around her waist.

She blushed nodded.

War and M ditched the fight. They jumped onto of rooftops and watched as everyone sat on the ground hurt from the battle. M glared at Tim and Ben. War frowned and bowed his head.

"You almost hurt her!" War shouted.

"She got in the way!" M shouted pushing War. War pushed him back. M got angry and punched War so hard that he lost his footing. War backed up near the edge off the roof top.

He gasped and looked at M. M growled and threw another punch. War fell and by a split second grabbed the edge of the roof.

"M help!" War shouted. M glared at him, grabbed his arms, and held him over the edge. I looked up and gasped.

"Militray! War!" I shouted.

"Oh crap!" Silver shouted. Sparkz gasped and so did Anna.

War looked down and tears streamed down his muzzle.

"I said **nothing** was going to stop me from getting those emeralds. That means you as well bro!" M let go of War.

"WAR!!" I screamed standing up. All everyone saw a was green blur falling towards the ground. All we heard was a thud. I was about to race over to him but Tim stopped me.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"No!" He said holding me tighter from behind.

"I said now!" I said crying.

"He's gone D!" Tim said with a bit of hurt in his tone. I bowed my head and fell to my knees. Anna covered her eyes and Ben hugged her.

Tanner and Hunter gasped and made sure their new girlfriends didn't see.

"War." I said full of hurt. I looked up and M was looking at the spot where War fell. His eyes were wide and in shock.

"Bro?" M said with his voice shaking.

A/N: War? Military Tank Hedgehog why did you kill your little brother!! Wahahah!! Why!! You are so dead! Well when Tim lets me go then you're dead!!


	8. War? Hugs? Video Camera? YouTube? What?

A/N**: **

RIP

Warrin Hedgehog.

(maybe and maybe not. Hmm…..hehe. Read and see.)

**Race 300**

Racers Won are as Followed in Previous Race:

Tim

Ben

Dexter

Lauren

Anna

Autumn

Emily

Taylor

Burn

Tammy

Channing

Channix

Tanner

Hunter

Alan

Smizzle

Sparo

That's how it ended incase you were wondering. Everyone will get a chance to win. Winners so far are as followed.

(Station Square)Hunter

(California Desert)Tim

--

"**This is the last straw!**" I shouted surrounded by flames. "**Military Tank Hedgehog!**"

M was still looking at the ground where War fell. His eyes were shaking and tears were streaming down his face.

"War." He said full of hurt in his voice. Tears started to stream down his muzzle and he shuck with fear.

"I…I can't believe….I…." He looked towards the ground where the racers and I were standing.

"**Get down here!**" I yelled with tears in my eyes. M looked around, everyone was giving him nasty, and death threat looks.

He panted and looked all around. He was shaking and he looked at his hands.

"I…I never…no! War no! I never meant for it to go this far!" M said still with tears streaming down his red eyes.

"M." Damian said bowing his head.

"Damian?" Silver said placing a hand on Damian's shoulder.

The black and orange hedgehog shuck his head and started to cry. Sparkz felt bad and hugged the poor male.

Silver looked over towards the crowd. By the looks on their faces, they wanted to know what was going on.

"Um folks we seem to have a problem on the track. Please stay in your seats and I'll let you know when the next race will be." Silver said before shutting off the mike.

"Let's get down there and quick." Silver said taking Sparkz hand. She blushed but grabbed Damian's hand to pull him out of the box.

"What's going on?" Amy asked getting out of her seat. Sonic followed her and held her hand.

"He's so dead." Taylor frowned.

"Yeah he huh!" Burn looked over and saw Damian. She blushed and looked at Taylor again.

I looked at M and shake my head in disapproval. But I had to see War. I just had to see for myself that he was….gone.

I went over to where he fell and gasped in horror.

"WAR!" I screamed.

"Huh! D what happened!" Emily and Taylor shouted running up to me. Ben looked at his fox friends and they ran to find out what the issue is. Tim and his friends, Hunter and Tanner, raced with Channing, Tammy, and Channix to find the problem.

I was shaking in the knees and my eyes were watering. I just couldn't believe what I saw.

"D what huh!" Taylor gasped as she looked over my shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Emily shouted.

"What the hell?!" Dexter said in shock.

"I…oh my god!" Lauren said hugging Ben's side.

Tim and Tanner gasped in shock while Hunter passed out. Channix hugged Hunter's torso and Tammy was hugging Tanner, gasping in shock herself. Channing was speechless.

Anna and Autumn were standing next to Ben all in one complete shock.

Burn, Smizzle, and Sparo had their jaws almost touching the concrete ground. M finally came down form the rooftop and pushed his way up to me.

"Mom? I…I never….what the hell!" M yelled out in horror and shock. He looked at me and then at the ground where War fell.

"He's….he's…." I fainted and M caught me. He picked me up bridal style and looked at the same spot where War was.

Then Amy and Sonic came up.

"What's going…" Sonic looked in the direction everyone was interested in. He crocked his head and so did Amy.

"Awh. Who wants the biggest hug in the whole wide world?" Barney said going up to Ben and Tim.

"Dude don't even think about it." Ben said glaring at the purple being.

"Awh come here." Barney said with arms wide open. Anna and Autumn cringed at the dinosaur's wanting of a hug at a time like this.

"Touch me and it'll be the last hug you'll give." Tim said darkly.

But the purple dino paid no mind and embraced both human teens.

"Awh man! Get the heck off me!" Ben yelled. Tim glared at Barney.

"Ahem…." Tim and Ben looked over at who made the noise. It was Shadow.

"You could just punch him and…."

"**Done**!" Tim yelled. He got his right arm free and swung hard. The dinosaur was seeing stars. Ben looked over at Tim in shock.

"What?" Tim laughed getting out of the dino's grip. Ben got out of Barney's hug too.

"Great. Just great. I was hugged by some freak on TV." Tim said looking over at Barney.

"Freak? That's not a nice word little boy." Barney smiled standing on his feet.

"I'm telling ya right now! Touch me again and it's a fight!" Tim said annoyed with the purple dino.

"Awh. I bet you want a hug again." Barney smiled.

"Elmo want hug too." Elmo smiled.

"Stitch want hug." The blue alien smiled putting his arms up.

Tanner and Ann sweat drop.

Autumn could not stop laughing. M was still looking at the same spot.

"Come here." Spyro said standing on his hind legs.

"Hell I may be evil but what ever! Come here you!" Voldemort said. Tim backed away in horror.

"Why do you all want to hug me!" He shouted.

"Oh not just you. You seem in need of a few hugs and so do the others." Spyro smiled.

"Nah I'm good." Tim frowned.

"Awh come here." Barney said.

"Hell no! Why should I hug you!" Tim said backing into a wall. He was trapped.

"Let's give him one giant hug!" Elmo smiled.

"Yeah yeah!" Stitch said over joyed.

"No! I said get away! I'm warning you! Stop! Stay right there! What! Aagagahahrar!!" Tim dodged the hugs and ran off. Tanner and Hunter watched as the hug-crazed character chased him.

"Don't let him get away!" Voldemort smiled.

"Oh wow." Ben said sweat dropping.

"Yeah. Wow." Tanner said trying to hold in his laughter. But to no avail.

"Pffft! Hahahaha! Did you see how scared he looked! Hahahah!! Oh I wish I had my camera." Tanner shouted.

"Oh I brought mine and I got it all on tape!" Hunater smirked evilly.

"Ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Tanner smirked evilly.

"Hehe. Yup." Both high fived and shouted, "YouTube!"

"Oh wow. Hehe. Harsh." Anna smiled.

"Yeah guys. Hehe. I can't wait!" Channing smiled.

"Arragagah!!" Tim ran passed the racers panting from the run but didn't stop. The hug-crazed characters were right on his tail.

"I don't want a freakin hug!" Tim yelled at the characters.

"But we do!" Elmo smiled.

"Hunter, keep rolling!" Tanner shouted dieing of laughter.

"Oh this is super funny!" Taylor laughed hugging Burn.

"Yeah it is!" Damian laughed. He bumped into Burn and she smiled. He did too.

"Hahah! Oh this is to good!" Sparkz and Silver shouted hugging each other for support.

"Hhehe." Dexter laughed holding Lauren's hand. Lauren had her head on his shoulder and smiling.

"Aragaha! I said no! God damn it!" Tim yelled running in the other direction.

Everyone followed like a tennis game.

"Wow." Smizzle and Sparo said taken back by the incident.

"Oh crap! They almost have him!" Damian shouted.

"Wait for it! Wait for it! They got him!" Tanner shouted pointing at the poor soldier on the floor being hugged by the creatures from other worlds.

"Hehhe. Oh baby this is gold!" Hunter laughed. Channix had her arm around his that was holding the video camera and had her head on his shoulder laughing as the tape played.

Tammy and Tanner were hugging and laughing.

"Awh. Give it up for the group hug!" Jr. shouted over the mike.

"Jr.!" Channing yelled.

"Crap! Later!" Jr. ran off.

"Get…off….me!" Tim said trying to get himself free. Elmo was hugging his waist and Stitch was on his leg not letting go. Voldemort and Barney were hugging his torso and Spyro was hugging Tim's head.

"Arraagghh! **Tanner! Hunter! Get the fuck over here and help me!**" Tim yelled. He looked over and saw the camera in his hedgehog's hands.

"Why you little….I'm gonna kick your asses for this!" Tim got out of the group hug and charged at Hunter and Tanner.

"Shit!" Tanner and Hunter shouted. They dashed off.

Everyone watched as another fight cloud came up. The video camera flew into the air and Alan caught it.

"Everyone watched the rerun of Tim's group hug. They paid no mind to the screaming and mercy begging coming from Tanner and Hunter.

"Get them next!" Elmo pointed. Everyone looked up and gasped/sweat dropped.

"Run! Run as if your life depended on it!" Emily shouted.

"Our lives do depend on it! Run! Everyone run!" Taylor shouted. They all arced off dropping the camera.

"Huh? What happened?" I said looking around. M was still holding me but I got out of his grip. I saw the camera and picked it up. I played the recording and raised and eyebrow.

"And here I thought I was the only one who loves hugs." I smiled.

"Mom?" M said going up to me.

Through all of this War wasn't thought of. I looked over at the empty spot and shuck my head.

"I have no idea why or how come he's not here. But you're still not off the hook." I said takking the camera as I left.

"This is pretty embarrassing. Hmm. _Property of Hunter_. I bet they were gonna make their friend miserable with this huh? " I said looking at the tape.

"I'll give it to Tim and let him do what he wants with it." I shrugged and headed back to annocer's box. I watched in confusion as I saw the fight cloud and the racers running like hell for their lives.

"Um. Aren't we gonna get to the next race?" I said over the mike.

"Um if you guys can hear ne we're headed to Nevada next. It's a place called um oh yeah Bonneville Salt Flats. Be there in one week and get those cars set and ready. Later" I said over the mike.

"The horror the horror!" Silver yelled running on dragging Sparkz behind him.

"Arragah! Silver run faster!" She yelled.

"I'm trying!" The hedgehog said.

"Awh come her for one big hug from your friend Barney." The purple dinosaur smiled. With hearts hovering around him.

"Never!" Taylor and Emily shouted running onward.

"Please?" Barney smiled.

"No way in hell would we hug you!" Dexter frowned dragging Lauren behind him. Ben was in front of them not wanting another hug.

They continued running even when the sun was setting in to the distant hills. I just sat there thinking why War was gone. What kind of sicko would've token him. Plus, why in the world are these guys hug-crazed all of a sudden.

The fact that War was missing made tears come down my face. M was still in the area where War fell. He was hurt and knew very well that he's doing life for this one.

* * *

A/N: The hug thing was random but funny. Track idea was SSG Tanner's idea. Credit goes to him. No racing I know but I have to build it up. You do want a big race don't ya? Well that's all for now. Sorry I didn't post this up yesterday but I had to think it through. Hope this was good.

The hugs were just there for fun. Cause I love hugs and I thought everyone else would too. Boy was I ever wrong. Hehe. Poor Tim and Ben. Getting hugged by the big purple dinosaur from hell. Heheh. Sorry guys. Oh and the video camera is with me. Now I can either send it to YouTube or I can get my dad to run over it with his truck. Which would you prefer? I have all of you running for your lives here. Heheh. Keep in mind Hunter and Tanner were gonna do it without giving you an option. Hurry before they take it from me.

Tanner: Give that back D! It's ours!

Hunter: It's mine! Hand it over!

Me: Make me!

Tanner: You asked for it!

Hunter: Get her!

Me: Huh! Arragahah! (Runs away)

Tanner: Don't let her get away!

Hunter: Yeah! We warned you so give us back the camera!

Me: Never! Arragaha! Crazy mobians! Help! 911! Somebody!

Tanner: no one is gonna help you so hand over the freakin camera and we'll leave you alone!

Me: You're worse than Knuckles! Right Anna! Heheh.

Hunter: Huh? Oh what ever! Just grab her Tanner!

Me: Uh-oh.


	9. Race 3: Bonneville Salt Flats :Scourge

A/N: The race is about to start in 3….2….

"Welcome to Bonneville Salt Flats everybody. A large plain of open land. Let's introduce a few friends. Me my girl Sparkz and my friend D. Hey guys."

"Hey Silver." I frowned.

"Hey Silver: Sparkz smiled. _He called me his girl!_ She thought.

"Well let's check out our racers shall we." Silver smirked. We all looked out towards the window and saw a few of the racers talking and getting their cars fixed.

"Hmm? Who's that?" Sparkz asked.

"Who's….huh?" I said over the mike. Silver looked out the window and saw a black car driving to the starting line.

A 2005 mustang pulled up. It was pitch black and a few weapon attachments were visible. The person got out of the car and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Is that War!" Anna shouted.

"It can't be!" Hunter said from shock.

"I thought he was dead" Dexter said form Ben's side.

I gasped and ran out of the box. The green hedgehog looked at me and smirked.

I stopped running and frowned.

"It's Scourge guys." I said crossing my arms.

"Hey guys. Heard about this race and I figured eh what the hell. Why not show a few humans who owns _this_ roadway. Heheh." The green hedgehog laughed.

"It's not an actual road race Scourge. Besides. Applications closed a few weeks ago. Sorry but no more racers. No exceptions either." I walked off with that said.

"Heheh. Oh really?" Scourge smirked walking up to me.

"Yes really. Now excuse me. I have to go and talk to my friend." I said glaring at the green hedgehog. Emily and Taylor were watching. Anna and Autumn frowned at the fact that Scourge wouldn't leave me alone.

"What type of friend? Boyfriend I bet. Heheh. Well I'm gonna go get ready." Scourge was about to walk off till I grabbed his arm.

"I said no! What part of no don't you understand! Now get out of here." I frowned.

"Why should I? I have all the rights to be here. So you either let me go or I'm gonna…"

"You gonna do what!" I yelled.

"Hemp. Hehe. Daring huh? Well then let's see how you handle this!" He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed out in pain and he let go.

"Oww! Hey!" I said rubbing my arm.

"You better say sorry!" Anna growled.

"Yeah! Apologize!" Taylor yelled at the green male.

"Do it now of so help me!" Emily said showing her claws.

"Hehe. Like I'm scared of a little girls." Scourge laughed.

"We said apologize to D. Now!" Burn frowned.

"Or you'll what?" Scourge smirked.

"They might not hurt ya but we will." Tanner growled. All of the boys were glaring at the green hedgehog.

"Hmhmh. Oh I'm so scared." Scourge said sarcastically.

"Leave our friends alone now." Dexter frowned.

"Hehe. Sure, sure, whatever you say. Let's just get the race done and over with so I can get the chaos emeralds." The green hedgehog walked off and smirked.

"He's such a jerk." I frowned.

"Yeah he is. Hmm. We should all like totally run him over!" Emily smiled.

"Nah. What's the point in that?" Tim asked.

"It'd be fun." Emily smiled.

"I guess it would be fun." Ben smiled. Anna laughed and so did Lauren. Dexter and Ben looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay enough of this. Let's just get this race done and over with so we can move on." Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Get ready to lose." Channix smiled. A light shade of red came on Hunter's muzzle. Channix smiled and looked at her friends. She walked off with Taylor and Emily.

"Bye Tanner. See ya after the race." Tammy smiled. She kissed the echidna on the cheek and ran off to follow Anna. Tanner had hearts in his eyes and he passed out.

"Tanner?" Tim said looking down at the echidna.

"I'm love." The echidna said with a goofy smile. Tim rolled his eyes and went to get into his car.

"Okay racers. New plan. Two racers will have to race each other. The winners will get a special upgrade for weapons to put in their cars." Sparkz smiled.

"So mine." Scourge smiled. As he sat in the driver's seat.

"Alright guys. Here's how's it gonna work. Racers who will compete against each other are as followed. Listen up. It will be Ben and Anna, Tanner and Tammy, Channix and Hunter, Tim and Burn, Emily and Taylor, Alan and Smizzle, Channing and Jr. Jr is a new racer but signed up after Ben. So there you have it. Oh wait up. Scourge is gonna go up against…." Silver couldn't finish since I cut him off.

"Me. He's gonna go against me." I frowned.

"You?!" Sparkz said in shock.

"Welll yeah why not?" I smiled.

"Um no reason it's just last minute is all." Silver said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'll be fine. Besides M has no partner." I smiled.

"M! He's here!" Silver said spitting out the water he was drinking.

"Well yeah he is. Since War wasn't um….you know. They didn't put charges against him. No idea why but apparently the GUN troops said he was innocent. When in fact we saw what happened." I frowned.

"They get stupider with every passing year." Sparkz said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah they do. Later guys!" I ran out of the box and found M sitting in his car alone. His ears were dropped and his usual smirk was replaced by a full frown.

"Come on M." I smiled looking at him. He looked up at me in shock.

"Mom? Mom what are you…" He didn't finish his sentence cause I went around the passenger seat and sat there with a full smile.

"Mom no. You're not going to get…."

"Stop worrying about me and drive the freakin car." I said smiling. M laughed and put the car in drive. We were next to Scourge. We had to wait until the other races were finished so we can beat Scourge.

"Alright! Ben and Anna get into your places!" Silver yelled out.

"I have to race Ben?" Anna said looking out towards the open land of dry dirt.

"Oh boy. This is going to be interesting." Dexter said. Ben frowned at the thought of racing his friend.

"Man why did they have to do that?" He frowned. They both reached the starting line and looked over at each other.

"Um good luck." Anna smiled.

"Yeah same to you." Ben returned the smile.

"Alright! Get ready! On your marks! Get set! Go!" Sparkz shouted. The two racers were off. The dirt was ruff but it wasn't so bad to drive on. Anna sped up beating Ben by a nose. But the human teen flipped a switch which gave him a boost and now he was right in front of Anna.

They had to reach a marker and turn back.

"Come on Ben! You can do it!" Silver shouted.

"Go Anna! Woohoo!" Sparkz smiled. I watched the race from inside the car just like the other drivers.

"This is gonna be a close race!" Sparkz shouted. Ann looked down near the radio and found the boost button. She pressed it and she forced down in her seat. Autumn was too. She held onto the seat and her seat belt.

"Alright Autumn! Hold on!" Anna smiled. She sped up and she was now near Ben. The teenage boy's eyes widened as she gained speed.

"Let's go for it!" Lauren smiled. Ben nodded and pressed down hard on the gas.

"The winner is…..Ben! Ben, Dexter, and Lauren!" Sparkz shouted.

"Wow!" Everyone said in shock. Everyone thought Anna was going to win but Ben pushed the gas at the right time.

"Nice race Ann." He smiled getting out of the car.

"Back at ya." She giggled. A shade of pink came to her cheeks.

"You okay?" Ben smiled.

"Oh yeah sure. I just um hehe. Just the excitement is all." She smiled.

"Alright! Tanner and Tammy come on down!" Silver said.

"What!" Tanner said in shock. Tammy looked at him and frowned.

"Oh no." She said dropping her ears.

"Get ready guys!" Sparkz said over the mike.

"Um Tammy I uh….um.." Tanner frowned and looked over at Tammy form his car.

"Tanner. Don't hold back." She smiled. He nodded and looked out towards the track. He looked at Tammy and frowned again.

"Get ready! Get set…."

_What the hell am I supposed to do? If I win she'll be happy but I know she'd be a bit upset. She wins and I'll just be flat out happy. But then she'd think I'm really angry about it. But if this gets out of hand she could get hurt. But if I forfeit she's gonna think…. awh damn it!_ Tanner growled at the thoughts that went through his head.

"Go!" Silver shouted. The two sped off. Tanner was in the lead. He wanted to win but Tammy meant a lot to him.

"Awh man." He said shaking his head. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Tammy smiling. He frowned and thought about pushing on the breaks but Tammy came up next to him.

"Don't even think about! Win or lose things won't change between us! Now go!" Tammy yelled. Tanner looked at her and smiled. They sped up.

"Okay it's….it's….Tanner! Tanner wins!" Silver shouted. The echidna sunk down in the seat. He frowned and saw the crowd cheering from the bit of window he had to see through.

"You did it!" Tammy yelled going up to the driver's opened window. Tanner smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Tammy said concerned.

"Nothing." He frowned.

"Oh really?" she smiled and leaned in. She kissed him. Tanner's mood lifted and he kissed her back.

"Okay? Um let's eave those two alone and move on shall we?" Sparkz smiled.

"Next it's Channix and Hunter!" Silver smiled.

"Hunter give it all you got!" Channix said from her car. Hunter looked back towards his brother Tanner. He and Tammy were having a make out session. Hunter thought and didn't like the idea of him racing against Channix.

"Um Channix. I uh.." Hunter looked at her and frowned. Channix smiled.

"It'll be okay Hunter. Just don't hold back okay?" She smiled. Hunter nodded and waited for the race to start.

"Get ready! Get set! And here we Go!" Silver shouted. The two sped off. Hunter was in the lead and Channix was close behind him. Dirt and rocks were being thrown all around by the cars. Dust was everywhere and a few clouds blocked the view of the races. Hunter sped up but realized that Channix wasn't behind him. He looked ahead and saw her waving at him. He laughed and sped up. They turned at the marker and were neck and neck.

"Now!" Channix said using her magic to power the car up at super speed.

"Channix wins!" Silver shouted. Hunter got out of his car and went over to her. Channix was full of smiled and looked at him.

"You did it!" He smiled.

"Hehe. Yup." She smiled and got out of the car. She hugged Hunter who more than willingly hugged her back tightly.

"Awh. It brings tears to my eyes!" Silver said.

"Oh wow. Be a man already." Sparkz said rolling her eyes.

"What! I am a man thank you!" Silver frowned.

"Yeah sure. What ever. Now let's get going! Next we have Tim and Burn!"

"Hehe. Let's get this show on the road!" Sparkz said.

Tim had his eyes on the road. He looked over at Burn and smiled.

"See ya at the finish line!" Burn smiled.

"Yeah. See ya." Tim smiled.

"Get ready! Get set! Go!" Sparkz laughed.

Tim and Burn were off. They were neck and neck. Burn was in the lead and Tim was close behind.

Burn came close to the finish line. Tim came out of nowhere and won the race.

"Hey!" Burn laughed.

"Hehe. Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Tim said getting out of the car.

"Heheh. Sure. Sure you couldn't." Burn laughed.

Tim smiled and walked off.

"Emily and Taylor are next!" Silver smiled.

"Good luck Emily." Taylor smiled from inside her car.

"Back at ya." Emily smiled.

"Go!" Sparkz shouted. The two sped off with dust clouds visible behind them. Taylor was behind Emily.

"And it's… it's…it's going to be close but…it's a tied! They both have reached the finish line at the same time!" Silver said in shock.

Alan and Smizzel reached at a tied as well. Channing beat Jr. fully. Now it was M, me and Scourge.

"Okay gang! Now it's for the final racers. Scourge vs. D and Military Tank Hedgehog." Sparkz smiled.

"What!" The racers said.

"D is racing!" Tim shouted.

"Oh no way." Emily shouted.

"That's not right! That can't be right! She said she was just going to be the annocer1 What is she doing racing! And against Scourge!" Taylor shouted.

"What the freak! D get out of the car!" Anna said going up to me.

"No." I said smiled.

"D this is Scourge. He's ruthless and plus M here is not the best at driving safely." Ben frowned.

"I'll be fine." I laughed. M was listening to the conversation and frowned.

"Awh man. This isn't going to end well." Hunter frowned.

M looked at the racers and drove to the starting point. Scourge looked at us and smiled evilly.

"So got your _Will_ ready?" Scourge smiled. I frowned and looked at M.

"Hehe. You're funny Scourge." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Okay! Get ready! Get set! Go!" The two cars were off. M had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand on the assault button.

Scourge smiled and pressed a few buttons four types of machine guns appeared and one bazooka.

My jaw dropped. M's eyes widened and he looked at me. I shuck and looked at Scourge.

"I warned ya! Hahah!" H punched down on a black button and the weapons fired.

I close my eyes tight and hugged M's free arm.

"Oh my god!" Sparkz yelled.

"Oh no!" Anna and Taylor shouted hugging. Hunter and Shadow couldn't believe their eyes.

"Aragah!" Tammy screamed hugging Tanner.

Tanner held her tight and his jaw dropped.

"Oh shit." Silver frowned.

A/N: Hmm. What do you guys want to happen next? Update will come tomorrow so watch out for it. So tell me what _you_ want to happen. Tell me that and i'll update faster. R&R Please.


	10. WALLE

A/N: Hey gang. Time to see what happens next. Hehehe. A lot of strange things you asked for to happen but my friend Silver Shields really wants someone new to come up. Okay Silver. He's coming soon. Don't worry.

"M!" I screamed closing my eyes. M leaned his head against mine and had his eyes on the road so we wouldn't hit anything. I had my eyes closed tight expecting a very painful blast.

"**What the hell**!?" We hear Scourge yell out. I open one eye and look over M's quills. I saw tiny robot looking at Scourge oddly from the hood. Scourge wasn't going to hit us with anything. I looked at the gas pedal and put my foot on M's so we can blast away.

"M drive!" I screamed. He looked at Scourge and punched down on the gas. We swerved away from the marker and sped up towards the finish line.

"Oh what the heck! No you don't!" Scourge saw we were in the lead and began to try to hit us with every weapon he had.

"Come on guys you can do it!" Anna shouted with Autumn next to her. Ben was staring at the small robot on Scourge's hood.

"How'd in hell sis that robot get out there?" Ben said. Dexter and Lauren looked over towards the track too.

"Hmm? That's weird." Tim said seeing the robot as well.

"Yeah. Not everyday we see Tanner get a girl and win a race. I hear ya." Hunter said nodding his head.

"Hey!" Tanner growled and ran towards Hunter. The two were in a fight cloud. Tammy and Channix rolled their eyes. Tim couldn't help but laugh at the fighting two.

"I dare ya to say that again Hunter! Go ahead!" Tanner said pulling Hunter's ear and quills.

"Heheh. Okay! Tanner just won a race and got the girl! Lucky guy or what! His luck is usually crappy!" Hunter announced. Many spectators laughed at the orange Knuckles look a like.

"Why you little….come here!" Another fight cloud came into play.

"They won! They won!" Silver shouted. He hugged Sparkz so tight. She blushed and hugged him back.

"Ohh. Screw it!" Sparkz turned the hedgehog around and kissed him. Silver's eyes were wide opened. He smiled and kissed her back. Sparkz was surprised but didn't put any real thought into it.

"Alright! M you did it!" I smiled hugging the black hedgehog. He smiled and enjoyed the friendly torture.

"Damn it! I almost had them! What the hell is this piece of crap!" Mister potty mouth said.

"Wall-e." The cute robot said.

"Wall-e? What the hell are ya! Get off my car!" Scourge got out the car and picked up the robot.

"Hey! Put the little guy down." Ben said going to help the scared robot.

"Oh shut up human!" Scourge growled holding the robot down with his boot on top of it.

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that." Anna and Autumn said going up to Scourge.

"Oh fine. I lost the freakin race anyways. Here!" Scourge kicked WALL-E over to Ben. Dexter looked at the tiny robot and patted it's head.

"Hey pal. Name's Wall-E?" Dexter smiled.

"Wall-E. Wall-E" The small robot cooed. Ben smiled. Wall-E looked at him and crocked his head to look at the human better.

"Alright everyone! We're going to Alcatraz Island as a side trip. We'll be shown around and then head back to the main land for the actual race. Winners will receive their upgrades tonight. So let's get set cause Alcatraz is known as a haunted prison. Also a dare has been set. One Thousand dollars for two nights stay at the prison. No you won't stay in the cells. There's bunks in parts of the prison for the brave. Hehe. So who's up for some ghosts?" Silver said still holding Sparkz hand.

"I'm not that into ghosts." Tim said not really seeing the point in going to the jail island.

"Oh this sounds cool!" Taylor said. Burn fainted from hearing the word ghosts.

"Alright!" Emily smiled. Shadow smirked.

"Hemp. Nothing scares me." He said proudly. Tim felt the ground shaking and he looked over to see the purple beast from hell.

"Oh god." Tim backed away till he bumped into me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone loves to see me suffer." Tim laughed looking at Barney. Shadow saw the dino and his jaw dropped.

"I love you!" Barney smiled hugging Shadow. Shadow's eyes started to water.

"**Mommy**!**" **He cried trying to get away from the dino.

"Um….who's up for lunch!" I shouted. Everyone nodded and we went off to get something to eat. WALL-E followed Ben closely.

"Heheh. He likes you." I laughed looking at the robot. I couldn't help but smiled because he was so cute.

"Wall-e" He said. I laughed and walked on. I looked to see M still standing near the car. He had his ears down and a very sad look. Tanner and Hunter were still at it. Tammy and Channix left them knowing they'd stop. Eventually.

"You okay M?" I asked rubbing his head. He smiled and nodded. We started to head back to get some food.

A/N: Okay so I'm alive and WALL-E is in the story. Sweet. Short I know but if I write anymore I'd end up on the haunted island. That's the next chapter. See ya at Alcatraz Island. Muahahaha.


End file.
